


恩克特翁

by Katyaonthecliff (Bluefarewell)



Series: 私人生活场景 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefarewell/pseuds/Katyaonthecliff
Summary: 一次接受爱与表达爱的尝试，一次失败。在安灼拉学会爱人之前，他必须领会到，在被颂扬的爱之前，有一种迷惑的、自私的，但必要的爱。梗来自 @dome 君的“街垒上是阿波罗，酒馆里是狄安娜”





	恩克特翁

**Author's Note:**

> 私人生活场景之格朗泰尔篇。

一八三二年六月五日前夜，一切都在沸腾，拿三色旗的人、拿刺刀与手枪的人、大学生、工人、艺术家、铺路的石板、拆散的酒桶、饮料店外快要融化的地面翻卷着的纸张与尘埃，总而言之，一切。与四月的情景不同，那时在秘密中翻涌着的热浪，现在已经演变成不可遏止的了，在最后一次交头接耳、筹划着第二天分发武器与建造街垒的细节后，科林斯的秘密会议已经结束，在ABC社的人员再次各走一方，只留下空荡荡的后厅时，一如既往，最后又只剩下安灼拉。

还有一个人。

格朗泰尔在角落里直起身来，望着他，欲言又止。

梅恩便门那次后安灼拉便很少对他说话——记忆中他们最后一次对话是什么时候？语言说出已经没有它的信服力，他不知道安灼拉在想什么，同样，安灼拉也不一定能听懂他的醉话。即使他明白了——他并不在意，他也不能。

格朗泰尔面对着安灼拉努力走神了一会儿，发现他也在盯着自己，以他惯常的方式，交叉起两条胳膊，没有表情——如果雕像会有表情的话。但他读得懂，那易于露出轻蔑神情的嘴唇之下，翻涌的不会是和颜悦色的话语。卡珊德拉说出毁灭特洛伊的宣言，银弓的阿波罗击倒凡间神样的战士，总是如此，神谕从不仁慈。

安灼拉也在看着他，试图把思绪转往当前的形势上去，却恼人地不遂人愿。教堂的晚钟声像火焰一样传来，而他在这里。

于是他推开桌上的酒杯，仿佛下定了什么决心一样拉过木椅坐在格朗泰尔面前：“谈谈。”

格朗泰尔想，他今天真的是见了鬼了。

“主义还是信心？”

“明天。”

“明天仍然和今天一样。”

他想把玻璃杯顺手揽回来，安灼拉的影子让他眼睛发痛，以为再灌下两口，这景象就会消失。这世界早就老了，可还是个恬不知耻的娼妇，时间在她脸上不留下皱纹，一个世纪以后也不会改变。

“明天所有人都会动员起来，我们不会有时间。现在，应当明确一下你的问题。”

安灼拉拦住他伸向酒杯的手，就好像压抑了一整年的火气。他的脸色略显苍白，瞳仁在月光下亮得几近透明。

“明天你仍然会在这里。”

“直到我死。”

“那正是我想说的，你不必待在这儿了，回去吧。我不想断送任何人的生命。”

“我看不出这样做的理由。”

“风暴就要来了，”他说，“而你没有理由战斗。”

“我有。”他沉重地回答，“别小看了我，安灼拉。”

“你不会的。想想——”他本想说“梅恩便门”，却又放下了那个念头，那不过是无数次中让他无法理解的一次罢了，“每一次你都放弃了。为什么？”

“敬你。”格朗泰尔还是举起了酒杯，嗓音因太久酣醉而喑哑，“我做不好。尽管你对我寄予过期望，我却从来没这么做，安灼拉，我只知道一件事——就像你的眼睛只看得见一个方向。虽然你不乐意，但在这点上，你我是一样的。”

“放严肃点。”

“这就是了，足够让一个人去死。无论今天死，还是明天。”

他胡乱挥着手，仿佛墓志铭般在空中比划，“你说，我们能留下什么给后来人作墓志铭，斯巴达人？如果他们路过科林斯的废墟，会给南部带去消息吗？还是任由我们在地下朽烂，永远无法回到万神殿？”

安灼拉有些忍无可忍地望着他，像一位法官低头审视临刑的犯人。

“你永远不会真正坚定起来，对任何事。”

“我只对一个人忠诚，你知道，这不仅是我一个人的事。”现在连格朗泰尔自己也怀疑起这份大胆来，“你只是不愿去想。”

他挑衅般地直视他，这时，月光已经浸透他们的眼睛了。

“你不愿，是因为你情愿远离自己不懂的东西，它们让你动摇，无论那可能多么诱人，虽然危险。像我说的……你太不知好歹啦，安灼拉。”

安灼拉摇了摇头，“你说过爱与自由，但你我所说的并不一样。”

“当然不一样，尼苏斯对欧吕阿鲁斯的爱永远不会与埃涅阿斯的爱弄混。你爱着巴黎，像阿伽门农的儿子爱受咒诅的阿尔戈斯，哪怕它浸满阿特柔斯家族的鲜血；你爱你的兄弟，面对波斯大军，你会跟随列奥尼达斯一同死在温泉关，再过两千年也还是这样，为了这儿有个理想国，那儿有个看不见的天堂。因为现在的塞莫皮莱叫共和国。你熟读西塞罗与修昔底德，但你的荷马还是很糟，亲爱的，如果不去正视它，你就永远无法理解阿喀琉斯的愤怒。”

“那并不重要，”安灼拉说，“在明天面前，我们的一切，都不重要。”

“你是重要的。”他温和地说，“于我，于我们。你无法接受这点，当姑娘们向你献殷勤，你却只懂得逃开，把近在咫尺的爱拱手让人。因为你永远只会以沉默的方式去爱，不接受回应，也不期待答复。灶前以金针拨圣灰的贞女也一样，在神谕面前，寂静是应对的唯一方式……但那是献祭，安灼拉，不是爱。”

“为所爱的奉献。我看不出这有什么不对。”

“这不够。你说人民，所有的人民。可你是沉默的，他们听不到你。明天，你死了，就这样走进黑夜里。你说出神谕，眼睛还望着天空，就好像那里会有光透下，直到地上万民得自由……然后你停住了，你不再说话，因为你已经看到了未来。但那启示只在黑夜里出现，无法变成有翼飞翔的话语，黎明前，她便消失了。然后你也消失，他们忘掉你，和巴黎一起，和共和国一起，并不理解也不接受你送上的祭品。皆因你不懂如何去爱……却仍然爱着。”

安灼拉看着他，目光低垂，那里有一丝悲伤的迷惑：“这是必须的。”

“你可以拥有别的。”

“我不允许。”

“现在是你在禁绝他人的自由了。”

金发的青年像赌气般地接过他的酒杯，重重顿在桌上：“证明给我看。”

现在，无法控制思绪的是他了。格朗泰尔闭上眼睛，使劲地回想这句话的含义，他不敢也不能奢望过的意思。黑暗里，安灼拉的眼睛望向他，或许是错觉，他金色的睫毛上有湿润的雾气。

安灼拉的命令。或者说，一个邀约。来自那张迷惘而贞洁的面容。在这一刻，他比以往更像一尊年轻的神像，云石铸成，被信徒丢弃在疯狂主导的黑夜。格朗泰尔想象着那个可能的结局：众神消逝，年轻的头颅垂下，林间的月光照耀在他脸上。日神在黑夜的倒影，成为他沉睡的姊妹——像冰雪，却火焰在内。或许不会，有什么能杀死一位神？

他缓慢地伸出手，去触及安灼拉颈侧的皮肤，突如其来的接触让两个人都惊了一下，格朗泰尔感受到那之下跳动的脉搏和自己的锐痛，不知道痛楚源自灼伤还是冰冻。

深重的呼吸声过后，仍然是寂静。然后他俯下身去，让陌生的嘴唇拂过自己的唇，是有温度的，却苦涩。

有一个起义者，后来有人说，我听见人们叫他阿波罗。

但现在，他觉得自己面前的，是那尊年轻而高傲的女神。

“如果……”他说。

安灼拉的目光随着他的动作移动，似乎在等待着什么，又想做出抗拒的姿态，片刻后他停住了，凝视着他，一个严峻却哀伤的眼神。

“不。”安灼拉回答。

一股古老的恐惧透过月光回到凡人的心中。如果神祇无法理解他们的命运，那妄图渎神的惩戒又是什么？格朗泰尔想起，当恩克特翁在林中无意望见出浴的狄安娜时，也是这样的神情——惊愕、悲伤与臣服。惊扰了女神贞洁的猎人心知大祸已至，他亵渎了不属于自己的景象。他想退避，却无路可逃。

女神把水泼在他脸上，他变成了不会说话的麋鹿。

他的伙伴四处寻找，但徒劳无功，命运任凭他被猎犬分食。

 

-

当格朗泰尔醒过来的时候，他已经听到了由排枪和炮弹带来的静寂，好像自己也在等待着一颗子弹，尸体在他四周躺伏，和死去的沉睡者无法分清。然后他看到最后的光景：安灼拉在墙边，一排枪口对他举起。

士兵们盯着安灼拉，而安灼拉望着醒来的他，几不可察地摇了摇头，格朗泰尔知道他的意思：回去，不要站起来，活下去——

他笑了，直到最后，安灼拉还在试图挽救，却不明白，他早已知道哪里才是通往救赎的路了。

尼苏斯问自己，他有什么办法呢？他有什么力量，该如何把他的少年夺回来呢？他是否应该饮刃而死，选择自戕的道路，结束这一切呢？

于是尼苏斯向狄安娜祷告，众星中最光辉的星在他面前出现。护林的神明俯瞰着求她庇佑的凡人，回想起曾惊扰她圣殿的少年。

他站起来，错过了整个战斗的无限光辉，此刻在变得高尚的醉汉目光中闪耀——

恩克特翁走向密林。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
